This invention relates to sewing methods for clothing, and more particularly, to using a Z-plasty technique in sewing to obtain a better fit of clothing.
Individuals prefer clothing with a better fit, but struggle to find properly fitted clothing. Often, more aesthetically fitting shirts, pants, or dresses are desired, but cannot be found. Also, certain areas of the body require a differently altered fit from the rest of the garment. Current articles of clothing production methods impair proper aesthetics and/or fit.
There exists a need for a technique of fabric alteration, which improves the fit and aesthetics of an article of clothing.